When Time is Lost You Can Never Win It Back
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake and Sophia traveling up to see his parents on leave just before the Leningrad Ruse.


Snake threw his duffle bag into the back of the hummer before striding happily to the driver's side. It had been 25 missions, almost 18 months since he was last home and now it was only a day's drive away. He hadn't realized how homesick he was until he discovered his squadron had been scheduled for leave. That is when all of those months of loneliness hit like a ton of lead. He yearned to see them, especially his mother.

By the time Snake had started the engine all the previous happiness had been consumed in a heart wrenching desolation. Gripping the wheel Plissken closed his eyes tightly trying to dispel the feeling before he took to the road. The gentle touch that pulled his hand from its death grip on the wheel did the trick. His eyes opened to the slender hand wrapped in his own. Snake had to smile; there was no choice as his eyes turned to see the pale beauty staring at him with icy-blue eyes full of concern.

"What is it Snake?"

He didn't particularly hear Sophia's words all of his attention was spent on admiring that face looking at him. Of late it was happening more often. He would look at her and loose consciousness it seemed and all that existed in his world was her mischievous smile and sparkling eyes. Then his heart would pound like it did now with his hand locked in hers. Suddenly, Snake felt self-conscious and looked away with a huge grin. Never the shy one something about her, it made him feel like a wallflower.

"Just thinking about home girl." Even staring out the driver's side window he could still see her face and the curves, all the curves clear down to her feet. He felt like she was haunting him and he couldn't get away.

"If you'd drive we'd be there already." Her voice was playful as always and the words were spoken so close that he felt the breath in his ear sending chills through his body. Instantly he turned to look at her. She was closer then he expected and grinning. That smile played havoc on him. Plissken watched as her tongue slid across that perfect painted smile and he felt like a madman. How could someone make him feel so out of control? As usual it got worse when she kissed his cheek, always dangerously close to his lips. Snake let out the breathe he'd been holding when she pulled away. Shaking his head he chuckled to himself before pulling out of Hurlburt Field Air Force Base and heading for home.

Time passed and Snake drove with the same single-minded determination that he used to fly his glider. Hunger started to creep in and he turned to ask Sophia if she wanted to stop and eat in Memphis. The sight in the passenger seat made his heart skip as he nearly drove off the road. She'd fallen asleep, her head cushioned against the window by HIS jacket. Plissken hadn't even noticed her pull it from the back of his seat but it was definitely his. He could see the Lieutenant bars sewn on the sleeve.

"Good Lord!" Snake whispered glancing between the road and his passenger. Something had changed when he saw her there sleeping. Sophia had always been gorgeous but now it was so much more. What more, Snake couldn't be sure but she was different now then she had been when they pulled away from the base earlier in the day.

Plissken smiled as he reached over gently brushing her hair behind her ear. He didn't have it in him to wake her up any longer. Snake just wanted to watch her sleep. His fingers lingered on her cheek and her hand once more found his.

That hand brought contentment and his attention turned back to the road. It was a brief happiness before that hand slipped from his. The discontent returned and he glanced from the road to see if there was a problem. In the passenger seat he saw only another surprise. She shifted in her seat, curling around until her head came to rest on his thigh. Sophia's touch seemed to have changed in those few moments. It was no longer the touch of a friend and it wasn't quite the same as all the women who had spent a night or two in his company. This was different and it caused his skin to tingle as the warmth from her hand and cheek seeped through the fabric of his pants.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he had on many occasions as she slept and he took watch during missions but now it wanted to roam elsewhere, down her side, over her hips and Snake saw no reason to stop. His hand continued to caress he body and he fought to keep his mind on the road. Other thoughts were creeping in as his body started to take control of him. That meandering hand caused a soft moan as it slid down the front of her thigh. Plissken caught a glimpse of her rolling over and looking up at him with that devilish smirk that only Sophia seemed to have.

"What are you up to Flyboy?" Her voice was teasing and inviting causing his heart to pound wildly.

Plissken brushed her cheek gently with his fingers and giggled. He felt like a school boy who'd been caught red handed. "Nothing, nothing at all." He glanced at her with mock innocence.

"That's a shame" He couldn't tell if she was really disappointed or if it was a game. She took his hand again and he felt those perfect, wet lips touch their tips. "I'll just go back to sleep."

"Well you don't want to drive anyway." Snake was playing the game too and slipped his hand from hers. It slid back down to the curve of her hips.

"Drive what?" She asked suspiciously as her hand started to move circles on his thigh just above the knee.

Snake looked down at her with a haughty smirk. "Anything with more power under the hood then you think you can handle."

He laughed at her shocked expression. "You are intolerable." She snapped back but it had a hint of laughter just under the words.

"Oh come on. You know you love me." Snake had said it as a joke but then the meaning set in and he couldn't believe he'd said it. Sophia's expression looked the same as his except she had also flushed beet red. She shifted again and buried her face against his stomach giggling. Snake laughed too. It all seemed so absurd and set up but it hadn't been. As he pulled in to the restaurant parking lot everything seemed to have changed.

Sophia was still laughing when she sat up. "So, is this a dinner date Flyboy?" He followed her eyes to the restaurant after he parked.

"I guess it is." Snake smiled feeling nervous suddenly. How could they, he have missed this for so long.


End file.
